Star Wars Galaxy
Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia |systems=Over 3.2 million |arms=Tingel ArmCatalyst: A Rogue One Novel |clusters= |satellites=Rishi Maze[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] |size=Over 100,000 light years''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' |routes=*Corellian RunStar Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game *Corellian Trade SpineBattlefront: Twilight Company *Hydian WayTarkin *Perlemian Trade Route *Rimma Trade Route |regions=*Deep Core *Core Worlds[[:File:Canon galaxy map Empire mag.png|This map of the galaxy is available in an Empire Magazine print issue and in Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary.]] *Colonies *Inner Rim *Expansion Region *Mid Rim *Outer Rim Territories *Unknown Regions *Western Reaches *Wild Space |species=Spiral galaxy|caption1 = No image yet|origin = Star Wars|gender = Unknown|friends = Milky Wayball|enemies = Darth Vader and Death Starball|likes = Unknown|dislikes = Darth Vader and Death Starball|first_appearance = The Star Wars Galaxy|latest_appearance = The Star Wars Galaxy|status = Alive|title = The Star Wars Galaxy|image = The Star Wars Galaxy.jpg|imagecaption = The galaxy|map = The Star Wars Galaxy map.jpg|mapcaption = The map|type = Galaxy|location = ???|inhabitants = ???}} Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia |systems=Over 3.2 million |arms=Tingel ArmCatalyst: A Rogue One Novel |clusters= |satellites=Rishi Maze[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] |size=Over 100,000 light years''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' |routes=*Corellian RunStar Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game *Corellian Trade SpineBattlefront: Twilight Company *Hydian WayTarkin *Perlemian Trade Route *Rimma Trade Route |regions=*Deep Core *Core Worlds[[:File:Canon galaxy map Empire mag.png|This map of the galaxy is available in an Empire Magazine print issue and in Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary.]] *Colonies *Inner Rim *Expansion Region *Mid Rim *Outer Rim Territories *Unknown Regions *Western Reaches *Wild Space |species=Spiral galaxy|caption1 = No image yet|origin = Star Wars|gender = Unknown|friends = Milky Wayball|enemies = Darth Vader and Death Starball|likes = Unknown|dislikes = Darth Vader and Death Starball|first_appearance = The Star Wars Galaxy|latest_appearance = The Star Wars Galaxy|status = Alive|title = The Star Wars Galaxy|image = The Star Wars Galaxy.jpg|imagecaption = The galaxy|map = The Star Wars Galaxy map.jpg|mapcaption = The map|type = Galaxy|location = ???|inhabitants = ???}} The Star Wars Galaxy, as it was commonly referred to, was one of the trillions of galaxies in the universe. The galaxy was a vast composite of over 400 billion estimated stars and over 3.2 million habitable systems orbiting around a super-massive black hole at the heart of the galaxy. The galactic arms rotated around this black hole across a diameter of over 100,000 light years. It was home to countless sentient species and star systems. The galaxy would serve as the setting for trade, politics, and war throughout galactic history. In historical memory, the galaxy would see the successive eras of the Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, New Republic, among others, and was home to the Force-using orders of the Jedi and Sith.[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] Astrography The galaxy had at least two companion galaxies,[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones]] one of which was known as the Rishi Maze.Star Wars: Complete Locations The galaxy was divided into several regions. The regions were subdivided into sectors, and then star systems. During the reign of the Galactic Empire, oversectors were created and were composed of several sectors ruled by a Grand Moff. Notable sectors/autonomous regions included the Arkanis sector, Bothan Space, Centrality, Corporate Sector, Gordian Reach, Greater Javin, Hapes Consortium, Hutt Space, Mandalorian Space, Moddell sector, Senex-Juvex, Tion Cluster, and Western Reaches. The Standard Galactic Grid was used to give the location of a galactic point in grid coordinates.Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier Areas of the galactic disk could be referred to as the galactic north, south, east and west.Heir to the Jedi Notable points of interest were the 50 wonders of the Core, 30 wonders of the Mid Rim and the 25 wonders of the Outer Rim. Deep Core The Deep Core served as the innermost and most brightly lit region of space. It was the most densely-packed with stars, nebulae, and other anomalies. As such, it was dangerous to navigate, leaving it relatively few explorers.Star Wars: Galactic Atlas It was from here that the ancient, super-massive black hole bound the galaxy together. Core Worlds The Core Worlds were home to the richest and most important worlds in the galaxy. Densely inhabited and located on the strategic ends of several major trade lanes, its planets were hubs of fashion, education, finance, and technology. It is where the human species arguably began.Star Wars: Uprising It was from Coruscant, Corellia, Kuat, Hosnian Prime, and other systems that the fate of the galaxy was often decided. Colonies The Colonies consisted of worlds colonized by the Core. Many of its planets sat along major trade routes, and were extremely wealthy. Notable planets included Abednedo, Cato Neimoidia and Carida. Inner Rim When first settled, the Inner Rim served as the frontier of galactic civilization for centuries, known simply as "the Rim." As colonization spread outwards, Inner Rim Worlds prospered. Notable planets included Bestine, Onderon, Thyferra, and Taanab. Expansion Region The Expansion Region contained many newer colonies sponsored by their coreward neighbors. Notable planets included Umbara, Mimban, and the mining station known as the Ring of Kafrene. Mid Rim The Mid Rim was a tranquil region of space that brimmed with varied galactic worlds that boasted successful governments and thriving economies. Distance from the core gives these worlds less fame or notoriety than planets closer to the galactic center. The Mid Rim was unofficially considered the lawful extent of the Republic and the Galactic Empire. Spillover piracy from the Outer Rim affected the region. Those headed towards the Outer Rim saw it as the last taste of civilization, while those heading corewards saw it as the last grasp of frontier living.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary Notable planets included Naboo, Malastare, Bothawui, Kashyyyk, Ruusan, Ringo Vinda, and Ord Mantell. Outer Rim Territories The largest region of the known galaxy. It was considered lawless, strange, and savage. Criminal organizations, including the Hutt families of Hutt Space, the Black Sun, Pyke Syndicate, and Zygerrian slavers operated in abundance within the region. Notable worlds included Arkanis, Mon Cala, Kessel, Ryloth, Eriadu, Sullust, Geonosis, Mustafar, and Tatooine. Unknown Regions The Unknown Regions was composed of the westward arm of the galaxy that was mapped, but largely unexplored. Hyperspace anomalies, solar storms, rogue magnetospheres, among other handicaps to hypersapce travel left it largely unexplored throughout galactic history.Aftermath: Empire's End Notable planets included Csilla, Ilum, Rakata Prime, and the origin point of Starkiller Base. Wild Space Unlike other regions of the galaxy, Wild Space existed along the entire circumference of the galactic disk and on the borderlands of the Unknown Regions. It was inhabited by sentient species but not fully charted, explored, and civilized. Explorers and cartographers sought their fortune here at their peril. History They appeared in The Star Wars Galaxy talking to Milky Wayball about some things. They haven't appeared since then. Appearances The galaxy so far has only appeared in The Star Wars Galaxy, talking to Milky Wayball about stuff. *The Star Wars Galaxy Sources * * * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * ; image #6 * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' * }} Notes and references Category:Regions galaxy, The Category:Locations Category:Characters Category:Galaxyballs